The present disclosure generally relates to computing devices, and more particularly to the protection of software code.
A customer may subscribe to a product offered by a company and pay a fee for the subscription. In an example, the company may provide a software product that is available to and downloaded by the customer. The subscription entitles the customer to use the software product as long as the subscription is active. After the subscription runs out, however, it may be difficult for the company to enforce the subscription. For example, the customer may have already downloaded the software product and have the binary files on the customer's server. As such, the customer may continue to use the software product, even after the subscription expires. Additionally, the customer may provide the downloaded software product to other non-subscribed users or the non-subscribing user may use the subscription of the subscribed customer. For example, the subscribed customer may have a username and password to access the software product and share the username and password with others. Additionally, in violation of the subscription's terms and conditions, the customer may install the downloaded software product on more servers than to which the customer is entitled. Thus, it may be difficult for the company to restrict a user's use of the software product.